Like You
by Angie Constantine
Summary: “Trouble on the double.” She whispered in one last hoarse whisper. You can't live on borrowed time, not even in the criminal life. WARNING: It will be a little hard to follow in some parts.


_Like You_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, I do not own the characters from Batman Beyond, nor do I own Evanescence's song Like You from their CD The Open Door. I do wish I could own Delia and Deidre Dennis, but of course I can't. (sigh)

Author's Note: After I heard the song from the CD, I just had to make a story based off it. Hope you enjoy it, and this is my first tragedy/angst so bear with me. Even though the girls are both sixteen, I'm going to make Delia a little older than Deidre. Okay? (smiles) Thanks.

_Summary: You can't live on borrowed time, not even in the criminal life.  
_

* * *

**--------------------------------------------------Present Day-----------------------------------------------**

_Stay low  
soft, dark, and dreamless  
far beneath my nightmares and loneliness  
I hate me  
for breathing without you  
I don't want to feel anymore for you _

Tears fell down from her eyes, melting with the rain. She stood there, her arms around her body in hopes of keeping warm, but to no avail did it help. She shivered with her jacket on; she drew in a shuddered breath. Memories coming back, a strand of blonde hair coming before her eyes. She hadn't understood how the mission they had done had gone so wrong, how the robbing of Gotham's biggest jewelry store had messed up. She had checked everything, every inch and foot of the place. Killed all of the surveillance and knocked out every guard, yet the Dark Knight had still showed up to ruin their fun.

_grieving for you  
I'm not grieving for you  
nothing real love can't undo  
and though I may have lost my way  
all paths lead straight to you _

_I long to be like you  
lie cold in the ground like you _

**----------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------**

"Dee Dee, we need to move! Come on already!" Chucko shouted.

Both girls looked up quickly from the diamond placed behind the glass. One looked to the other, nodding. As Delia did a back flip, she got into a fighting stance leaving her sister behind. She gave a coy smile, and then did a side swipe kick at Batman. He tumbled back only to get up again and do a round off kick just below her chin, the blow made her retreat back. She wiped the blood from the corner of her chin, with the back of her hand. Her grey ice eyes flashing with a dangerous and burning of full hatred. A strand of golden raggedy Ann hair fell from beneath her white newsboy cap; she took a simple glance at her sister. She smirked darkly as she noticed her baby sister; Deidre take the jewel from its keepsake place. She flipped to Batman once more, kicking him down. She was on top of him, smiling down she leaned forward and planted a firm kiss to his masked lips.

"Play with you next time, Batboy." Delia laughed.

**-------------------------------------------End Flashback-------------------------------------------**

_Halo  
blinding wall between us  
melt away and leave us alone again  
humming, haunted somewhere out there  
I believe our love can see us through in death _

**---------------------------------------Flashback, week later-----------------------------------------**

Delia looked up as she heard a cry ring out in the night, her eyes widening in fear. She quickly ran to her Deidre's side, tears slipping from her eyes making her mask of makeup fade along with it. She looked over her sister's disfigured form, blood seeping from her side just beneath the red tube top and staining the white shorts below.

"Deidre, my god." She looked to her baby sister. "Hold on, you just have to. Please, for me! You can't leave me alone, not here. Not now, please baby girl."

She wept, holding her sister close to her, letting her head bury itself in her sister's shoulder. She felt a weak hand lift up and touch her cheek softly; telling her it was all okay. She pulled her head up, choking on words that were stuck in her throat.

"Deidre…"She felt a cool hand caress her cheek. " Come on, you're the better fighter. You can make it through this, you just have to."

She felt a gaze on her, she looked up. She saw the Dark Knight himself, her tear-stained face looking desperate as ever at him. She knew it was a plea for help, a surrender to all she knew, but she had to do it.

"Please, you have to help her. She's all I have…I'll do anything. Just help me,"She wept harder. "Please…"

_I long to be like you  
lie cold in the ground like you  
there's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you  
I'm coming for you _

_You're not alone  
no matter what they told you you're not alone  
I'll be right beside you forevermore _

She heard the lifeline go dead, she cried and collapsed to the floor feeling her legs give way beneath her. She felt herself scream, but she felt it as if it were someone else and not her. She looked up through the hospital window, seeing him looking down at her. She saw him mouth the words: "I'm sorry". She got up and ran through the ER room, throwing herself upon her sister. She felt someone touch her shoulder and she held Deidre tighter.

"Miss Dennis, we have to take you away now." A police man said.

"Don't you dare touch me, or my sister!" She hissed. "Just leave us alone!"

She pulled Deidre's cap and wig away revealing blonde strands, the makeup on her face had rubbed off. She smiled softly, planting a kiss on Deidre's cheek.

"You're not alone, sis. I'll be right beside you; nothing bad is going to happen. I promise," Delia spoke softly, like she had done when they were young. "Just sleep now, you'll wake up tomorrow and this will all be over."

**-----------------------------------------------End Flashback-----------------------------------------------**  
_I long to be like you, sis  
lie cold in the ground like you did  
there's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you  
and as we lay in silent bliss  
I know you remember me  
I long to be like you  
lie cold in the ground like you  
there's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you  
I'm coming for you_

**------------------------------------------------Present Day--------------------------------------------------**

Delia felt everything drop like a bomb; she fell to her knees just like she did that day. She dug her nails into the earth, trying to get to her sister. She felt a gaze on her; she spotted a sixteen year old with black mattered hair and piercing blue eyes watching her. She didn't care; she looked at Deidre's tombstone, trying to find a way to bring her back.

"Deidre, why'd you leave me? I wanted to be like you since I was young, just like you had wanted to be me. Just come back, we'll have everything go back to before." She felt sickness go through her. "I know you'll remember me."

A gentle hand was placed upon her shoulder; she looked up to see the man from before. She got up, her knees caked in mud and her face stained with tears. She turned leaving the Gotham cemetery, turning to look back to the wine red rose she had left behind. She began to laugh softly at a memory and what also felt like a dream.

"Trouble on the double." She whispered in one last hoarse whisper.

* * *

Author Note: If you wish for me to make more Batman Beyond fanfictions I will. Replies would be greatly appreciated, and I'm sorry if the story was sort of hard to follow along (if it wasn't then that's good) I just have come back from a **HUGE** hiatus with the site (among others) because of everything that's chaotic and out of order right now. School, after-school activities, the regular "I'm-a-teenager-stuff". Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. 

P.S. - If you wish to give any helpful advice on anything in the story or anything else in particular, that would be grateful also.


End file.
